Dr. Artz
Name: REDACTED AS ORDERS OF DR. KAMELOV Date of birth: REDACTED Security clearance: Level - 3 Represented divisions: Medical Department, Scientific department. Ranks in Divisions in order as listed: Co - Director, Head Researcher. Past history: CD times: The Class Disposable times... They were pretty fun, but also the worst EXPLETIVE times I have ever had in this place. Young me with my best friend, trying to secretly uncover the secrets the foundation held, but it wasn't easy, as there being no CoE. Security Division wouldn't be afraid to shoot on sight, and when they did, they wouldn't stop shooting. Not to mention barely any tests going on back then. Level 0: The janitor times were probably the most boring it's ever gotten in the foundation. My friend has moved on, and there I was, scrubbing the floors with my soapy hands, as there were no mops then. But when I became L-0, I realized. It's time to uncover way more then I would ever imagine, but except it wasn't easy yet without a keycard. Level - 1: Not more then a week later, I get my hands on a L-1 card. Now I could finally visit others without having to radio someone to open the entrance door for me. Oh man I was excited to see some tests finally go on... I see a Researcher going to test on 173, and I followed them. They enter the CZ, as I do and then suddenly I get yelled out to get the hell out... I left faster then a rabbit, wondering why the hell they kicked me out of the 3 numbered room. Level - 2: I was so excited to finally get this card, I could finally host my own tests on SCP's. And I did. But maybe a week after, someone came in the site looking for a new personal assistant. So there I was. Now being iiOnePunchSaitama's new assistant, I was happier then ever. He introduced me to fun, other then testing SCP's. Level - 3: There I was, finally holding beautiful L-3 clearance in my hand... This meant so much to me, it meant I could finally explore more of what I've always wanted to do as a CD. I could finally show off that I meant something more to the foundation. But during my happy life of having L-3, it's when my boss, iiOnePunchSaitama got fired from the foundation. It started to go dark for me. I looked up to him, and now he wasn't there. I ended up going in to Security Division for a while. I enjoyed it. There were some fun times in the division. My time as an assistant: When I was just L-2 during this, I was going up an elevator with lots of guards and scientists to spectate a test of SCP-049. As I was going up, a beep on my radio came up, I checked it, and there I saw, iiOnePunchSaitama saying: I'm looking for a personal assistant, come to me if you would like to be the new assistant for Dr. Jekelek. So I quit the 049 test a little early, ran down from HCZ, and there he was. I told him I would like to be the new assistant. He asked me a few questions, then hired me. Turns out another guy wanted to, but he chose me. This was the happiest I've been for a while in the foundation. We would test all the time, and I would just have to take notes. Then later on, I don't remember how, but he got REDACTED from the foundation. That was the end of that. My time in Scientific Department: Ahh. My first division. The heart and core of SCPF. When I first joined this division, I instantly started the Jr. Application. I passed with flying colours, and that goes with Researcher. When I was Researcher, I did countless tests. I don't care where the notes for them went, I just thought of my time as CD, wanting to find out more about SCP's, and that's what kept me going. I learned that being Senior Researcher meant I could do Keter class. I was so surprised. I knew I had to make the application for it ASAP, and so I did. It was so easy, just knowing at the end of the road, is a pile of Keter classes waiting for me to test on them. Weeks later, I guess I impressed some important people, and I found myself being Head Researcher. I practically squealed when I found out I became Head Researcher, now knowing I really meant something to the foundation. The near death experience: After the Head Researcher promotion, I decided to do a test on SCP-096. I have done lots of tests on this rotten one, but this one was different, none like any before. As we walked down the HCZ to 096's hall, the CD started acting strange, like they knew something... Like they knew what was going to happen. After we got all set up, got the CD in the Containment Zone, something weird was happening. The whole EXPLETIVE place got filled with some kind of mist, or fog, not letting us see a damned thing in front of us. Me and a Security Guard were on the catwalk, but we heard the chamber doors open... The screams of 096... The chomping sounds of the CD.. Next thing we knew it went back to normal. No more fog, or anything. While the FP, tripping over each other to get out, I was still working on my notes... Just as I finish, it was me and the Security Guard in there alone. Not being able to get out, as we only had the Level clearance 3 card. Faster then ever, the EXPLETIVE smoke came back, not letting us see. I could hear the Security Guard screaming for help.. And me trying to stay calm. Me and him tried to find each other, but then ending up falling off the catwalk.. Right into 096's chamber. It was foggy as hell still, but we heard 096's anger getting worse and worse. The fog went away right before he started screaming, and we ran faster then our shoes could take us, into where 096 sat, as 096 was in front of where the viewing area was. Then the screams.. We hid behind a wall, while 096 just kept screaming and his arms reaching through the wall. Everyone left, and 173 was also breached at the time.. As REDACTED thought it was a good idea to run two tests at once. Kellin and ryangameanx were the only one on Site at the time. Ryan working on re containing 173, while Kellin was away at the time. As me and the Security Guard screamed through the radio for Kellin to come back, he finally came to the rescue and got us the hell out of his CZ. Bloody hell that was a scary time. My time in Medical Division: I was always interested in healing people on battle field, so I decided to join Medical Division. I soon got accepted and was a nurse. MD director camdwill was the nicest director of all groups, which made me feel good about being in the group. Soon enough later, applications came out, for practitioner. I passed it, and checked up on CD daily. It was pretty fun, seeing their attributes and such. Later on, I guess I was Responsible and mature enough, and I got asked if I wanted to be the Co - Director of MD. I was so happy to have this position, now knowing I can actually be in charge of things!!! Later on in MD, you now need training and an application, plus 5 checkup results. So now I could be in charge of trainings. Knowing people could send me their applications, made me the happiest person for a long time. My time in SD: EXPUNGED Stuff I hear a lot on site: "It was him!" "I didn't do it." "BREACH!!!!" "Your Director will hear about this." "This never happened. Got it?" "Damn CI. Stop the test!" "I didn't mean to" "Do you think I care?" "ON THE WALL, CD." "Signing off." "Why isn't he in his chamber?" "Greetings." "MY NOTES!" "Where the hell are you?" "You new around here?" If JustBritish, camdwill, iiOnePunchSaitama, edwardzzzz9, RedRabbid999, and Epinine are reading this, please know, you all have helped me go to great lengths, and have inspired me, through out my time in SCPF. Staff Notes: Hey I heard you were still involuntarily baking cakes, yeah sorry about that. -Agent Doubt From the way he's addressed, it kinda sounds like we're yelling and exposing an online dater. And in all capitals too, yikes. -Dr. Logik